deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venusaur vs Wiggler
Description Pokemon vs Super Mario Bros! Which beast with a flower as a part of the body will prevail? Interlude Wiz: Flowers are often portrayed as incredibly innocent beings, but when it comes to these two beasts, it is completely different. Boomstick: Venusaur, the seed Pokemon. Wiz: And Wiggler, Mushroom Kingdom's giant catterpillar. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Venusaur Wiz: Like we all know, every Pokemon region has their own starters, one Grass-Type, one Fire-Type, and one Water-type. Boomstick: And Kanto's Grass-Type is Bulbasaur, that gets uglier and uglier until it reaches it's final form, Venusaur. Wiz: Venusaur is a relatively balanced Pokemon, with its best stats being its Special Attack and Special Defense. Boomstick: Like various starters, its basic moves are Tackle, a regular damaging move, and Growl, which reduces the target's attack. WIz: Leech Seed will slowly drain the targets life, Vine Whip is well... Self-explanative. Boomstick: But Venusaur's vines aren't only used as whips, they're basically its arms, which can reach a long range. Wiz: Poison Powder and Sleep Powder... Boomstick: Obvious effect obvious. Wiz: Take Down is. Boomstick: Obvi... Mechanical sound Wiz: Even though taking the opponent down causes decent damage, it will hurt Venusaur too. Sweet Scent distracts the opponent, lowering its evasiveness. Razor Leaf sends sharp leafs at the opponent... Boomstick: O... Mechanical sound Wiz: Growth raises both attack stats, and when in sunlight, the bonus is doubled. Boomstick: With Double-Edge, he can recklessly charge at the opponent, causing massive damage to whatever is th unlucky being in his way... Oh, and of course, to himself. Wiz: With Petal Dance, he dances for up to five turns, somehow damaging the opponent. Boomstick: Please don't mention this attack, it gives my brain a Nasty Plot. Wiz: He can use Worry Seed to prevent the opponent to sleep, and Synthesis to heal half of his HP, and two thirds at sunny conditions. Petal Blizzard is... Boomstick: ... Never mind. Wiz: A storm of petals that damages anything nearby. And his greatest move is Solar Beam. When using this move, Venusaur collects sunlight for some time, then unleashes an extremely powerful beam of light. Boomstick: But if it's sunny, the opponent can say hello to spam, and goodbye to life. Wiz: When his HP is low, his Chlorophyll will raise his Grass-Type attack's power. And we almost forgot Seed Bomb. Boomstick: Great, obvious effect obious. Mechanical Sound Venusaur: Venusaur! Wiggler Wiz: Among the many enemies Mario has faced, some aren't even associated with Bowser in any ways, like Piranha Plants, Bloopers and Cheep-Cheeps. Boomstick: And one of them only becomes an actual enemy when that jerk threatens, and that is Wiggler, the giant catterpillar. Wiz: Wigglers come in various sizes, and they can't do much... Boomstick: Actually, the only thing they can ACTUALLY do is charge at opponents. Wiz: However, they charge at opponents with considerable strenght and speed, and if they are pissed off, they get faster. Boomstick: And while Wigglers are often portrayed as real-life herbivorous animals that only harm to defend themselves, they are some smart catterpilars, in fact, they were shown to be able to play baseball and tennis, talk, and even DRIVE KARTS. Wiz: And to make things fair, we'll be using the boss Wiggler from Super Mario 64 DS. Wiggler: Evferything's been wrong since i got this star... It's so shiny... It makes me feel... Strange... Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle Venusaur is walking around a forest, when he sees Wiggler peacefully sleeping. He can't resist to a opportunity, and throws a Worry Seed at the catterpillar. As Wiggler wakes up, he sees the Pokemon laughing, he gets red, and the Seed Pokemon soon realizes what he has done, and prepares for battle. FIGHT! Both charge at each other, and when they collide, Venusaur is sent flying and hits a tree. The tree falls down, but the Seed Pokemon protects itself from being crushed by lifting the tree with its vines, then throws it at the opponent, who runs and dodges, charging and hitting Venusaur again. The Pokemon throws three Seed Bombs, all which the catterpillar dodges again, and hits the Grass-Type AGAIN by charging. The Pokemon then releases a Sweet Scent, which not only makes Wiggler stop running, but also calm down. Venusaur then throws Poison Powder and Leech Seed at the opponent, and starts healing itself with Synthesis. However, the catterpillar feels the pain the powder and the seeds are causing, and is angered again. As its opponent rushes at the Grass-Type, it sends Sleep Powder, but it had forgotten the Worry Seed that started the battle. Wiggler then pushes Venusaur against a tree, causing it to fall. Venusaur grabs the tree with its vines, and starts beating its opponent with it. As Wiggler gets up, he tries to rush again at the Seed Pokemon, but Venusaur uses Double-Edge, and when the two collide, they both fall down, wounded. When they get up, the cattepillar tries charging again, but this time, is hit by some Seed Bombs while running. The Grass-Type then lifts it's opponent with it's vines, starts charging a Solar Beam, and releases it. As the beam is finished, half of Wiggler's body was completely desintegrated, and that included its head. Venusaur then victorously roars. K.O! Venusaur heals itself with Synthesis, then uses Seed Bomb to blow Wiggler's leftovers up. Conclusion Boomstick: I think i've seen Goku meet the same fate. Come at me, bros! Wiz: This fight was much closer than expected, as Wiggler was actually faster and smarter than its opponent. Boomstick: However, Venusaur had a much larger moveset, and is also much deadlier. Too much sunlight will kill the flower. And the rest of the body too. Wiz: The winner is Venusaur. Next time We all know why Balrog was banned from boxing. And some other people deserve this too. BALROG VS ARAN RYAN COMING SOON! Special thanks for Champion Dragonite for helping me out! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015